1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a super mini sized microwave connector with the socket thereof being soldered to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
The inventor previously has filed a patent application of super mini microwave connector in Taiwan and U.S.A respectively. The Taiwanese application was assigned an application number 90219559 and the U.S. patent application was assigned an application Ser. No. 10/035,313. Further, the Taiwanese application number 90219559 has been allowed with Publication No. 510608.
With reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the super mini microwave connector includes a socket 10 and a plug 20. The socket 10 at the bottom thereof can be soldered to a circuit board 30 of an electronic product such as a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant or a mobile phone. The plug 20 is inserted into the socket 10. The plug 20 at an end thereof is connected to a transmission wire 40. The transmission wire at another end thereof can be connected to, for example, an antenna of the mobile phone for receiving or sending signals. The socket 10 has a metal casing 11 and the metal casing 11 at the lower end thereof joins with an insulator 12. The insulator 12 is inserted into the casing 11 and the central part of the insulator 12 forms a projection end 121 to receive a male terminal 13. The male terminal 13 at the lower end 131 thereof is a shape of plate extending outward the insulator 12 and the casing 11 so as to be soldered to the upper end of the circuit board 30. The plug 20 has a metal outer shell 21 joining with an insulator 22 and the insulator 22 has a hollow part to fit with a female terminal 23. The female terminal 23 is composed of two opposite touch plates 231 spacing apart a small distance from each other. When the plug 20 is inserted into the socket 10, the two touch plates 231 of the female terminal 23 in the plug 20 are fitted to two lateral sides of the male terminal 13 in the socket 10 so as to allow two signal ends connecting with each other. The outer shell 21 fits with the outer side of the casing 11 such that two grounding ends can connect with each other.
The preceding cited reference has the socket 10 being joined to the upper end of the socket 10 and the plug 20 is then joined to the upper end of the socket 10. Once the connector is attached to the circuit board 30, the connector with the circuit board 30 has a height such that an electronic product at the interior thereof has to be arranged a sufficient space above the circuit board for accommodating the connector. The female terminal 23 of the plug 20 and the outer shell 21 have to be bent 90° such that more fabrication time is necessary to make the connector. Further, the two touch plates 231 of the female terminal 23 have a 90° bent so that a transmission route composed of the transmission wire 40, the female terminal 23 and the male terminal 13 has a 90° bend, which degrades signal transmission quality.